


Yellow Hearts In Our Solar System

by beingboba



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Children, Family, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingboba/pseuds/beingboba
Summary: 'Look at the stars, Look at how they shine for you....'Life hasn't been kind to Yoo Kihyun and only his son brings happiness to him. Minhyuk likes to say that Kihyun revolves around his son.But what happens when Hyunwoo throws Kihyun off of orbit?





	1. 💛 one : breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first story here and I was inspired to write this story after hearing Yellow by Coldplay. 
> 
> Please leave me feedback because that really helps me. I'm also looking for a beta reader so if you are up for that please message me here 
> 
> Enjoy my story and don't forget to kudos if you are excited for the next chapter!
> 
> ~bee

💛💫

_'Look at the stars, Look at how they shine for you....'_

Kihyun has always seen his child as a precious one. Sure all parents saw their children that way, but his bundle of joy was precious, his child was truly a gift. Minhyuk even liked to say that Kihyun was the earth who revolves around Changkyun who was his sun.

He continues to sing the song whilst running his fingers through the little one's hair, glancing up at the glow in the dark sky. The stars reminded Kihyun of how bright Changkyun's future could be and that's all Kihyun wanted for him. Despite wanting him to be well off he wanted Changkyun to continue his loving heart since the generosity of others has allowed Kihyun to give Changkyun all the opportunities he could possibly dream of. Changkyun was always fascinated with the world they lived in, always bubbling with questions which at Kihyun's part tried to answer but even his child's wonder were no match for Kihyun's knowledge. 

His eyes move down from the ceiling to his son and seeing his closed eyes, taking it as a sign that he too could sleep after living another day, for his Kyunnie.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Papa it's time to get up!"

Kihyun is jostled awake by his own personal alarm clock sitting on his chest and his grinning face centimetres away from his. Wanting to have some more time with his pup, he closes his eyes again only to be attacked with a flurry of kisses fully prompting him to be awake.

Changkyun smiles wildly as their eyes meet again and telling his father that he knew his secret weapon would work, leading Kihyun to giggle. He carries his boy with him as he gets up, off the bed. 

Putting his son down, the little one runs off to carry out his part of the daily routine whilst Kihyun does his, getting changed swiftly before heading to the kitchen. Just as he finishes frying the egg his son bolts down the hallway to his chair at the table, all prepared for another day of school.

Breakfast is Kihyun's favorite part of the day, despite being only the start since it's the calm before the storm. Both finish breakfast quickly with Kihyun washing the dishes while his son brushes his teeth. His speedy son emerges and he goes to freshen himself up, with his Kyunnie continuously prompting him to hurry.

"Are you that excited to leave me baby?" accompanied with a pouting face.

This quickly leads Kyun to cling to dear life onto his right leg, making Kihyun chuckle and ruffle his hair, making his son smile. Soon enough they were ready to leave their apartment to start the new week.

Walks as Kihyun had come to learn was when his boy asked the most questions due to his son's observing personality. Despite walking this route every weekday, his son would always have new questions. 

The question of the day was why the tall man was holding a camera to which Kihyun gave the response of,

"That is probably his hobby puppy."

They continued to the bus stop and onto the bus where his son ran all the way to his usual seat, next to his best friend. Kihyun took the seat next to Minhyuk who was Jooheon's father. Both their children went to the same school and in the same grade even if his baby was a year younger, Kihyun had put him into school a year earlier.

Their babies were both in kindergarten, with Kyun being 5 and Joo being 6. The kids played happily with one another until three stops later when they reached the school's stop. Both men ushered their children towards the school gate before they parted with a bombardment of kisses from their children.

"Bye daddy!" His son waves towards him,

"Bye Kyunnie!" Reciprocating his son's actions. 

Kihyun and Minhyuk don't leave from the gates till they see their sons enter the school building. Both heading now towards the train station to head to their workplace, as per usual. Kihyun worked as a promotional manager for a fashion house. This was where he met Minhyuk who worked there as a designer, one who at first constantly bagged on him for his style.

Walking to the station was the usual, even helping an elderly woman who seemed lost. All seemed good till two guys dashed behind Minhyuk and Kihyun. It was a delayed reaction but Kihyun realised they had taken Minhyuk's messenger bag, filled with his latest designs on paper and not to mention the finalised designs on his laptop. These events lead Kihyun to be running after the thief at 8:25 on a Monday morning.

That's why Kihyun thought breakfast was the best part of the day.


	2. 💛two : bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like bread more than sweets and daddy says that makes me a bit more unique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Thank you so much for the support already, there will be supporting members from BTS and SVT.
> 
> Comment things you think may happen or nonetheless feedback :)
> 
> Updates will be a weekly due to school.
> 
> ~bee

💛🍞

Kihyun hated these guys, not just for the fact they took Minhyuk's things but also for making him run. He hates running and is only willing to run if it's to either play with his baby wolf or chase after him when he wanders off. The current downside of this situation was Kihyun being unsure of how long he could keep up the chase after these two men. He was sure Minhyuk would have called the police about the current situation by now, but he wasn't sure whether it was enough time for the police to arrive and arrest them. 

Slowly losing hope and feeling tired, Kihyun slowed his pace, with an utter annoyance at himself as the distance was created between him and the two men. That was until he saw another two men, one buff and one that is a literal stick, jumping out of nowhere and tackling the two would-be thieves to the ground. Upon the sight, Kihyun ran again to catch up and saw the two men flat on the ground with the other two men holding them down. The stick man was wearing a backpack whilst the buff man had a gym bag slung over his shoulder. Though the weird thing is, he was sure he had seen the stick man somewhere before but he brushed it off with the current events.

"I take it that this bag is yours?" The buff man asked, motioning the bag towards Kihyun who took it, stating it was actually his dear friend’s who he saw running from the opposite direction, looking relieved at the sight of his beloved bag in Kihyun's grasp.

Just a little over Minhyuk's shoulder was the police heading towards them, most likely finding them due to the somewhat small crowd of people that had gathered around them. The police first arrested the thieves, thanking the two young men who had tackled them yet also warning them of the potential dangers of what they had done. They also took the two unknown men, along with Kihyun and Minhyuk aside to be questioned, all being able to supply sufficient responses. At the end they were all allowed to leave since Minhyuk didn't want to press further charges against the men.

Once Minhyuk and Kihyun finished being interviewed, their eyes scanned the crowd searching for the two men who had helped them, with their search turning up tails. Minhyuk realises they must have finished their interview but Minhyuk really wanted to thank them for their help. However before Minhyuk could do any more searches for the two men, Kihyun alerts him to the fact that they still had to go to work and that they were needed for a project meeting. They both collected their items before bowing towards the police officers and running towards the train station, their original destination and headed to work. Upon arriving they went to the project meeting, explaining and apologising for their lateness. 

After the meeting concluded, both men went to their separate workplaces. Kihyun was greeted by Mingyu's urgency to get the storyboard for the promotional photos of the new range of scarves, gloves and beanies approved for the fall collection. This was followed up by another meeting with the packaging team on the art being used to promote the fall collection, which they were still having issues with. He spent the majority of the workday like this until Minhyuk graces him with his presence at 2 pm, asking whether Kihyun had eaten, swiftly being answered by Kihyun's stomach. Minhyuk practically dragged Kihyun to the cafe on the third floor to eat.

Looking over the menu, Kihyun picked a soup despite it being the end of spring, paired with a hot chocolate which Minhyuk always thought made Kihyun look more like a child than he already was. The two found themselves sitting at the table, positioned next to the window, since Minhyuk liked watching the people below pass by, looking at what they were wearing, though it sounds creepy Minhyuk always manages to find inspiration from them for his designs. They continue to chat about their hectic and busy day, with Minhyuk being thankful for his bag and its saviours, and with Minhyuk telling Kihyun his idea to call the police station to ask for those men's names to be able to thank them. An hour later they realise that it's almost the end of the school day, meaning they needed to pick up their boys. They neatly leave their items on the tray, stacked to make it easier for whoever was going to clean up and go.

As they leave Kihyun does a double-take on the man who is cleaning their table, not seeing the full profile Kihyun is unsure but has a suspicion he knows him, not just because he works at the cafe but from somewhere else. Then again, he brushes it off, following Minhyuk to the lifts.

\------------------------------------------

Changkyun holding Kihyun’s hand was more than enough for him, as the little one jumped up and down as they neared their destination, Seokjin or Jin’s bakery and cafe. Kyun likes to call the bakery the best place in the world, next to their apartment of course. Being Kihyun's precious bundle he was also somewhat a unique child not liking sweets like candies but opting for bread and pastries. 

Namjoon had led them to this place after witnessing one of Kyunnie's rare tantrums that occurred outside of their apartment with Kyun wanting bread which Kihyun tried to shut down with the fact that he was about to make dinner, erupting further outlash from his son. In comes Namjoon, his rarely seen or heard of next door neighbour, unless he had managed to hurt himself or once break his key as he was trying to open his door, prompting Kihyun to invite him to sleep in their apartment for the night. Namjoon crouches down to Kyun and hands him plaited bread which his son follows up with a look to his father to ensure it was fine to take, Kihyun gave him permission. Kihyun thanked Namjoon for his help and the man even told them of a fantastic bread place he knew of. 

This led him to the building Kyun and him were standing in front of now, since Namjoon showed them the place, they have always purchased bread every single day since Kihyun has been picking him up, after school.

Today Namjoon was in at the same time as them, giving a quick peck on Jin's lips as the father and son enter the store. Kyun does the usual, consisting of the young one running up to the glass display and asking Jin what was the bread of the day which was a thing he created for Kyun but integrated into his bakery, drawing success. As Jin explains what was special about today’s bread of the day, Namjoon and Kihyun have a conversation about their day, with Kihyun mentioning his morning.

Once Kyun was firmly convinced about the bread of the day as his choice, (he was already convinced from the start) Jin motions for Kihyun to pay before thanking him. The father and son wave goodbye to the two men and continue their journey home. Changkyun mentions during the walk home how Jin was hiring a new baker, which the young one was excited about since Jin said he makes marbled bread, which made the young one break into a massive grin, filled with excitement with how the bread would look, making Kihyun ruffle his son’s hair. 

Reaching home, they continue with their nightly routine with Kyun doing his homework as Kihyun cooks, asking any questions or creating more questions which he asks Kihyun about. They once again lie in Changkyun's small bed, which Kihyun doesn't mind even though he has a queen sized bed that could fit them both, all he wanted was to sleep with his son and look at the stars and planets, knowing that Minhyuk was right, he did orbit around his son.


	3. 💛 three : sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunflowers are daddy's favourite flowers since it reminds him of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far! 
> 
> I promise Shownu will come soon, if my planning is correct he will appear next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, it's a huge help. Thanks to my friend Jas for editing!
> 
> I focused a bit more on Minhyuk and Jooheon because they are so cute so enjoy the chapter everyone!
> 
> ~bee

💛🌻

The rest of the week plays out as normal, and thank goodness it's Friday. This morning on the train Minhyuk mentioned how he managed to get the names of his two saviors which he still called them till now, despite having their names. Whilst Minhyuk did so, Kihyun's brain was still racking around since the project with the packaging team was at a stalemate, unable to decide on the art design for the fall collection accessories since the company wanted to push for a mystery box design to entice more consumers to purchase, inside being filled with fall accessories being the items Mingyu had been working on storyboarding. The head of packaging, Hong Jisoo or Joshua wanted a more clean and cut approach, with geometric shapes whilst Kihyun wanted an artistic one with the box capturing the fall landscape. Yesterday, they'd decided on giving each side a fortnight to formulate and create their prototype box which will be voted on by the three designers in charge of the accessories to pick the one they liked the most. 

Kihyun had spent all night after putting Changkyun to bed searching for design inspiration having several concepts he wanted, however he needed an artist to create it. This was the tricky part, how to find and get an artist to create the idea in his mind. He started to search online and reviewed works by a couple of local artists, hoping that one of the could help his plight.

\--------------------------

The weekends were Kihyun's favourite, it meant time with his pup only. Between Saturday and Sunday, it alternated between a go out day or a stay in day. Today it was a go out day and when both men were dressed they catch the bus stop to the city centre. They basically went into every store with the old ladies running some stores being captured by the cuteness of Kyun who in return always hugged and thanked them for their compliments. Moments like these were special to him.

Each store always had something new, which excited the young one to enter the bookstore and run to the kids non-fiction section whilst his father greeted the cashier and glanced over the novels. After picking up one for himself he turns his attention to where Kyun would be, finding him sitting cross legged reading with three books stacked next to him. Before reaching his son, his eyes caught a glimpse of a children's picture book, the art specifically caught his attention, that's what he had wanted as a design for the box. It was a book about the seasons and flipping through each page made him fall further in love with the artist's style. He grabs the book as one to purchase before whisking his son and his four books onto the space on the counter.

As they leave the bookstore Kihyun phones chimes and he answers it. Kyun inspects his father's facial features throughout the call before realising from what his father is saying he won't be able to go straight home yet to read his new books. 

\--------------------------

Today Jooheon was ecstatic for his day out with his dad, he loved it since his dad would bring him to the mall and they would look at the new designs and sometimes he would see his dad's designs. Both him and his dad enjoy fashion, Jooheon considering himself well dressed thanks to his father's wisdom. He especially loved seeing his dad's designs being worn by others, since his dad was so cool. The best part of the day would be the ice cream cafe to wrap up their long day. 

Minhyuk took his son's hand into his as they strolled through the plaza, taking note of all the activities going around him. His eyes are fixated to the large oak tree and its leaves. He snaps a picture but needs to sit down to sketch and dot down points for his design. Upon finishing the final point he turns to his son or moreover the space where his son should be sitting. 

Jooheon stops with his father near a big tree, knowing his dad would take a picture before quickly writing a few notes. He decides to just quickly go to the garden feature near enough for his dad to still see him. Walking over he was captured by all the beautiful and pretty flowers, even recognising his father's favourite being the sunflower since his dad said that he was like the flower always bright and full of energy. He grabs two small sunflowers before noticing on one of the larger sunflowers, there was a bee. Though Jooheon knew bees were dangerous, he liked how they looked with their yellow and black stripes, he stood some distance with his flowers as not to seem threatening to the bee before following the small bee buzzing around the feature. 

It's been five minutes and he still couldn't find his son. He realised that his son would usually either sit next to him or stay in a place where Minhyuk could at least see him, but who was he kidding, he shouldn't rely on his son but it was his responsibility as Jooheon's father and this struck a heavy blow to Minhyuk. Was he failing to be a good father? Even Kihyun has never lost Changkyun this long. He continues to wonder at all the places that Jooheon would think his father could see him, yelling out the boy's name to no response. What should he do next? Call the police but then would they comment on his incompetence to be a father like the other individuals who had? People had always judged Minhyuk for keeping Jooheon but he always thought that his son was worth all the trouble. 

As the bee flew higher, Jooheon couldn't follow the bee anymore, so he decided to go back to his father. That was before he realised he didn't know where he was, he was sure that he was close to his father so he only needed to walk back but seeing two differing paths he didn't know which one he came from. Jooheon felt really scared, clutching tightly to the sunflowers. What should he do? Should he approach a stranger to ask him look for his daddy? But his father said strangers are dangerous and he didn't want to be in more trouble than he was with his daddy but he really just wanted his daddy. So Jooheon mustered up all his courage and approached a man wearing a black jacket holding a camera. He didn't know what to say as he neared, seeing that the man was taking pictures of the flowers. So he stood next to the man till he was noticed, the man looked puzzled as what to the child was doing there but nonetheless he was ready to help him.

"Hi Sir, could you please help me find my daddy? I lost him and I really want to see him"

The man was taken aback but he could see the young man's eyes watering, he was clearly scared and just wanted to be with his dad. He asked the boy if he could remember what he saw at the entrance since there were multiple entry points and the boy was able to describe enough that he knew it was the entrance at the plaza. He offered his hand to the boy to hold, which he took before leading him towards the plaza entrance. The boy had introduced himself as Jooheon and explained how he had gotten lost. He commented on how a nice boy he was to give his dad flowers being met with the response that his dad thought he was like the flower and the young boy thought of his dad as the same. Soon enough they were close to the entrance, however, he suddenly saw the little boy perked up upon hearing his name being yelled out. He tugged on his hand, dragging him quickly to his father's voice. 

Minhyuk suddenly heard papa being yelled out and turning around he saw his son, feeling so relieved. He bent down and open his arms as the young one ran towards him, hugging him tightly. Jooheon apologised profusely to his father which was counterated by his own apologies. That was before a man cleared his throat. As he looked up he recognised him instantly.

"Shin Hoseok?" 


End file.
